A Bump in the Night
by Stella7
Summary: CompleteThere is something in the school- a DG story inspired by the ring and
1. Chapter 1: Opening Feast

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Opening Feast  
  
"A few announcements," Dumbledore called out over the rows of the chattering students. The Sorting Hat had been put away and everyone sat in their respective house tables. Silence swept over the Great Hall.  
"I would like to welcome Professor O'Connell, your new Defense against the Dark Arts professor..." A man with auburn hair and brown eyes stood up and the students politely clapped. After a succession of ...er... rather interesting teachers no one wanted to take a chance in case this one turned out like the others. (Except of course Professor Lupin, who was liked by generally everyone but the Slytherins)  
"Furthermore, Mr. Filch would like to express his extreme dislike in the items the ever popular Zonko's puts out. A list of banned merchandise is in the Entrance Hall. Now Bon Appetite!"  
Luscious food appeared on the tables and everyone dug in. Happy eating indeed! ~*~*~*~*  
  
Now Harry Potter, if you happened to glance at him at that very moment from where you were sitting, was staring at the head table.  
"What's up, Harry?" asked Ron who was currently stuffing his face, but paused to stare at his peculiar friend...  
"Oh, nothing", Harry said snapping "out of it" He peered discreetly back up at the head table. That new teacher looked awfully familiar. Suddenly the teacher looked up and winked at Harry. Was it him? It was him!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That night in the common room Harry sat with Hermione and Ron in a quiet corner.  
"Sirius is here," said Harry thankfully getting to the point.  
"What?" Ron asked stupidly.  
"Where is he?" Hermione asked intelligently (not).  
"He's Professor O'Connell."  
"Are you sure?" that was Ron.  
"Look I know it is! He just dyed his hair and changed his hair color."  
"He did look a little familiar." Hermione answered thoughtfully. ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione trudged up the stairs and sighed to herself. The first day had seemed like endless and there was so much to take in. Professor O'Connell had indeed been Sirius Black, but he was only there secretly to help protect the students of Hogwarts.  
Hermione crawled into bed, wishing for a deep sleep. It did. However, not an hour later she was woken up by the sound of breathing. Sitting up she looked around. Her curtains were open and covers all the way at the end of the bed.  
"I thought I closed these," she thought. She drew them shut and pulled the covers up and laid down again. No sooner had she closed her eyes, her sheets were ripped off her and the curtains yanked back. Hermione's heart pumped wildly. A chill rose in the air as the temperature in the room suddenly dropped. This was despite the magical heater in the middle of the room. It got colder and colder and with it came a raspy breath much like its owner had been holding his breath for a long time. She sat there frozen, as she hugged her knees to her chest. She didn't know what to do; what book could teach her how to handle this? She looked over at all the other beds. Suddenly a hand grabbed her in a death grip on her arm. It was cold and hot at the same time. Jerking around she saw a girl; her eyes out of focus and bloodshot, rolled up into her eyelids. Her face was rotten and green; pale-tinged blue. Fluids leaked from her body and her mouth produced the rasp.  
Screaming enough to curdle blood, Hermione wrenched her arm away and sprang from the bed. Continuing her screams she stumbled over herself, but she quickly righted herself. Dashing to the door she ran, throwing it open, and streaking down the short hallway to the stairs. There she literally ran into a very startled Harry and Ron.  
"What's wrong? What's happened?" asked Ron.  
Hermione, naturally wanting to put as much distance between her and it as possible ran down the stairs. By this time others had waken up and come down to the common room.  
"What's wrong?" asked Harry as the other years started to go back to bed as soon as they had seen no one was bleeding their eyes out.  
"I, I saw..." she stuttered as she told them.  
"Are you sure it wasn't a nightmare?" asked Ginny who had not yet gone to bed  
Hermione felt something on her arms for the first time. She pulled up her sleeves and gasped along with the others. Crawling up her arms were long cut marks. As if she'd been cut by ropes or a knife. Ginny took hold of the girl's arms gingerly.  
"Does it hurt?" she asked touching the bit where the cut started at her left wrist.  
"A little," admitted Hermione as she slightly winced at Ginny's touch.  
"Maybe we should go to Madam Pomfrey," suggested Ron in a shaky voice.  
"No, I think I'm fine." Hermione answered. She sat down on at a couch and looked at the others. "Well, good night."  
The others raised their eyebrows at her. "Well I doubt I'll sleep now. I won't go back up there." At this Ron, Harry and Ginny sat down too.  
"Neither will we," confessed Ron for the others.  
"The strangest thing is that no one in her dorm woke up," thought Ginny before she nodded off later. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Hermione and Ginny cautiously went up the 5th year's dorm. In the room it was deathly quiet. Too quiet. Hermione and Ginny latched onto each other. Everything appeared to be normal. Hermione's bed curtains were closed. They were open when she had left the dorm. The girls crept over to the bed. Ginny reached out to shakily pull back the curtains:  
"Clinkclinkclink" in fast succession sounded as Ginny wrenched back the red fabric. ~!~!~!~!~!~!~ 


	2. Chapter 2: insert witty title with a pun

Chapter 2: (Insert witty title with a pun)  
There was nothing there.   
The bed was neatly made and there was no evidence of anyone sleeping there. Except... There was an indentation on the pillow. As if someone had laid their head on it. Naturally the girls took it for what it was worth: freaky. They backed up slowly, and Hermione grabbed her clothes and bag from on top of her trunk.   
As soon as they were out they ran like loons to Ginny's dorm. They decided it would be safer there. (duh.)   
Hermione looked at the scars on her arms. What had caused them? She certainly didn't cut herself. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco walked down the hallway. He needed to get away from all of those stupid people in his common room. He couldn't walk in without Goyle or Crabbe walking around like dithering idiots asking who they should duff up next. Draco sighed. He also couldn't walk in without Pansy draping herself all over him. Not that he was gay. He just hated her whiney voice all the time:  
"Oh Drackie" she had oozed at him a few minuets ago. "Did you hear-?" Draco thought it would be some news of Voldemort as the papers wouldn't say anything and neither would his father. But no it was:  
"Millecent is going out with that 7th year in Hufflepuff. Maybe we could go on a double-" But before Wet Pansy could continue Draco practicly ran for the exit. What was she on about? The Draco Malfoy did not go on double dates. The Draco Malfoy certainly did not want to go anywhere with Pansy. There was someone he wouldn't mind... no he had to get control of himself. Draco Malfoy would not be allowed to date a Weasley. Unfortunatly... NO... fortunately! That was more like it. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*  
  
At breakfast Harry and Ron debated over telling a teacher.   
"I think Dumbledore should know." Harry argued.   
"For all we know it could have been a nightmare-" Ron however was cut off at that moment by Hermione and Ginny approaching the table. They sat down and the boys could tell that they were a little more than flushed. Ginny filled the boys in to what had happened.   
"That's too odd." Harry said at the thought that the bed had been made up. "The house elves haven't even been up to the tower yet, and-"   
"I was just thinking..." Ginny interrupted. "Neither Parvati, Lavender, or Kathryn woke up. Hermione screamed bloody murder and they didn't make a sound."   
"As far as I know they were still sleeping when we got...here..." Hermione trailed off.   
They all looked at each other and dashed off to the tower. Ten minutes later they were running up the stair to the 5th year's dorm room.   
Each ripped a bed curtain open.   
Each screamed like they'd seen the devil himself. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3: PeekaBoo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Peek-a-Boo  
Parvati, Lavender, and Kathryn were dead.  
Each tied up with ropes, each one's eyes unfocused, each with green blue-yellow tinged skin, and each leaking fluids.  
Hermione, despite all her bravery, fainted. Ron grabbed her and pulled her from the room. Running as fast as they could they came across Professor McGonegall's classroom first. They burst in, by this time Hermione had recovered somewhat. They stopped, gasping for breath.  
"What is the meaning of-" started McGonegall. Ginny and Hermione cut her off, "DEAD!"  
" Dorm room!"  
"Parvati and Lavender and-"  
"Horrible!"  
"Come help us!"  
"They're dead!"  
"Who's dead?" asked McGonagall.  
"Lavender, Kathryn, and Parvati!" moaned Hermione. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Someone get Professor Dumbledore!" said McGonagall in a weak voice. Harry and Ginny, thoroughly frightened by their teacher's tone, hurried out of the now gruesome smelling room. It smelled like nothing they had smelled before. It was the smelt of lingering death. Three deaths. ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Ginny jogged quickly to the headmaster's office.  
"Five years," Harry muttered  
"What?" asked a frightened Ginny.  
"I've known them for five years," he answered.  
"It all seems too surreal to be happening." Harry was silent.  
"What's happening, Harry?"  
"I don't know." ~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Dumbledore was told and he went to break the news to the girl's parents. The rest of the day went as a blur for Ginny. Unfortunately, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were not told what else was being done on the girls' murders. As far as they could tell... nothing... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
"Ah a Weasley. Surprised to see you out here. Are you not scared like the other Gryffindors? Too scared to go to your dorms. As if that'll help you." Ginny sighed. She turned around. "Malfoy, what do you know about it?"  
Malfoy's gaze faltered just a tad. Ginny didn't see it, but Malfoy could certainly see something wrong with her. She was paler than usual and- wait a minute what did Draco care? It was a stupid Weasley. So what if she looked on the verge of collapsing?  
The truth was Ginny had been comforting the girls in her dorm and Hermione. She had put on a brave, face. She was too numb to cry anyway. With out a word, she sighed and left. Malfoy tried his best to smirk. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night the Gryffindors slept in the Great Hall as they had done in Harry's 3rd year. In the middle of the night Ginny got up to go to the bathroom. After telling a prefect she walked barefoot down the hall towards the bathroom. (note: this was not Moaning Myrtles.) As soon as she opened the door a cold swept over her. She shivered and suddenly the room changed. She saw a young girl on the floor before her. She had her arms tied by ropes. She'd been stabbed and there was blood pooled around her body. She looked like she had been there for a long time. Ginny stumbled back.  
The girl's eyes opened. She started to breathe raspily. Ginny let out a scream and backed away and out off the door. The scene changed and returned to its normal state. Ginny was still scrambling back when someone picked her up. She gasped and twisted around to see who it was. Malfoy.  
Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but Malfoy clamed his hand down and pulled her down the hall to an empty classroom.  
"What's going on?" she demanded, very scared and very confused.  
"Never mind that!" Malfoy said impatiently. "Pull up your sleeves!" Ginny pulled them up and gasped. On her arms were the same marks that Hermione had.  
"It's happened to you too." Malfoy said walking over to her.  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked very confused.  
She trembled, Malfoy could see. Ginny was very nervous about Malfoy's change of character. Why was he acting like this? So...nice. Draco pulled up his sleeves. He had the scars, too. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Chapter 4: PainBGone

Chapter 4: Pain-B-Gone  
"How-?" stuttered Ginny.  
"You Griffindors are not the only ones who have been... attacked," interrupted Draco darkly. "There must have been murders in our dorm rooms, is what I'm guessing."  
"We- well that can't be right," muttered Ginny. Draco was not one to be contradicted. "How so, Weasley?" he asked a bit sarcastically. Ginny could feel her face turn red. Don't do that! He'll think you're an idiot...wait why do I care about what Malfoy thinks? ******  
  
Draco noticed her redness. She looks very cute when she blushes...ARG! Shut up brain!  
"Well?" *****  
"Well," she restated. "I saw something in that bathroom. It was a girl and she was tied up and stabbed and looked like she had been dead there for a while. But... she... sort of opened her eyes and started breathing."  
Draco couldn't think of anything to say. Not an insult or a sharp reply. Now he was beginning to be frightened. No! Malfoys do not get frightened!  
Before he could say anything they heard someone entering the classroom. Luckily they were in the front of the room and it was very dark. Draco pulled Ginny down behind the teacher's desk.  
They could hear the person walking very slowly. Draco and Ginny peeked under the desk. The person's feet were barefoot and covered with...cuts and bruises. The feet were green blue yellow tinged.  
Ginny let out a small gasp. Malfoy quickly covered her mouth with his hand. The feet had stopped walking. They could tell the person had turned towards the desk. Ginny leaned a bit closer to Draco. Draco looked at her and she glanced fearfully back. Then there was silence.  
Something was not right. Ginny slowly looked behind them. Then let out a scream. Draco whipped around (which was not easy under the desk). It was her. Bloody and oozing. Things happened quickly. She glared at them angrily and her eyes went from hazy to black and a cold wind swept though Draco and Ginny. They bolted from under the desk. On the way up, Ginny hit her head on the edge of the desk. Pain shot through her, but she kept on running practically attached to Draco. Once they had ran blindly, putting a lot of distance between them and the girl, Ginny stumbled to a stop. She clutched her head.  
"It hurts! It hurts!" She moaned. Draco dragged her to the side of the hallway into some shadows. He didn't want Filtch or Mrs. Norris to find them.  
"Let me look at it." Draco said prying her hands off the wound. Draco's mouth dropped open. She had actually cut her head on the edge of the desk. Surly it wouldn't have been that sharp. "Um maybe we ought to get you to the Hospital Wing."  
"I'm bleeding aren't I?" she asked. He helped her up and nodded. She stumbled and Draco caught her. "Thanks" she whispered. Draco half carried her to Madam Pomfrey. Along the way Ginny broke the silence. "We have to find out who she is."  
"We have to stay alive." Draco answered. ~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
"How did this happen?" Madam Pomfrey asked worriedly.  
Luckily Ginny and Draco had thought up an excuse. "I was patrolling on prefect duty and I stumbled into Weasley on the stairs" Draco quickly and expertly lied.  
"Well you may leave now, Mr. Malfoy" said the nurse. 'Bye,' Ginny mouthed before Madam Pomfrey whisked her away. The door closed behind him and Draco wandered off... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The door closed behind him and Madam Pomfrey quickly staunched the flow and gave her something to ease the pain and help her sleep. Despite her fears and determination not to sleep, Ginny drifted off. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning was Saturday so Draco had really nothing to do. The school was decorated in black and the mirrors in the halls were covered. (A/N: This is an old Southern tradition (the mirrors), when a person died, the mirrors had to be covered so the person's spirit wouldn't be trapped in the mirror. I work at a plantation as a tour guide. One of the mirrors is like that and they even changed the glass, but you can still see the image of a young girl who died there in it. It must be the frame...). Ginny was woken up by the warm sunlight pouring onto her bed.  
"Ah, you're up!" said Madam Pomfrey. "It's after lunch, I'll just go get some food, and you can take some more of this Pain-Be Gone Potion."  
Ginny rubbed her eyes and looked around she was alone in the sunny Hospital Wing. She noticed something on her bedside table. It was a letter and a page from the book. The letter said:  
Ginny,  
I sneaked into the Restricted Section last night and found a book with all the students who attended Hogwarts. I think this may be her. Her name was Estel Anderson. She was at school in 1942 when she was killed. Meet me at dinner in the library. Don't go around thanking me either.  
-D.M. Ginny picked up the book page. On it was the girl that she had seen the night before. Now she had a name.  
"Hello, Estel," Ginny whispered. Ginny knew she had to find out how Estel died. Before she claimed more lives. But what Ginny didn't know was that Estel already did... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. Chapter 5: Ramble Ramble

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Ramble Ramble  
Ginny was let out of the Hospital Wing that evening. She headed to the library careful to avoid people she knew. She hated lying to people and she couldn't tell them who she was meeting.  
In the library, she didn't find Draco right away. Oh god if this is a joke or something...she thought. However, she rounded a corner and came to a table in the very back, hidden between the School Prefects and School Head Boy and Girls book cases. (The last person to have been there was probably Percy.) Anyway, that is where she found Draco.  
"Nice hiding spot," she said causing the boy to snap his head up.  
"So you made it, Weasley," he sneered.  
Ginny's insides turned. What had she been thinking? Why had she come here? He hadn't changed. She went and stood near to where Draco was sitting in case she had to make a break for it.  
"What have you found about her?" asked Ginny cautiously.  
"Well come sit down and I'll show you." Ginny didn't move. "Come on, I won't bite you."  
"That's not what I'm scared of..." Ginny muttered. Funny, Malfoy hasn't even made a crack about my family, she thought. When she sat down, Draco slid some books over so she could get a better look.  
"I found these in the Restricted Section." Draco said quietly. Drawing Madam Pince's attention would not be a good idea. "This is Estel Anderson. She came to Hogwarts in 1938. She 'mysteriously' died in 1942... she would have been in your year." Draco looked at Ginny to see she was frowning. Well you didn't expect her to run around screaming or faint or something did you? He thought. She's not Pansy.  
"Did it say how she died? Or where?" asked Ginny. Draco pulled out another worn book. It held newspaper clips. "It says she died in that bathroom I found you in."  
"She died like the girls in Hermione's dorm did. I saw her..." Ginny trailed off.  
"What did you see?"  
"I think I saw Estel. She was on the floor and had been stabbed by a knife. Blood was everywhere. She looked like she was there for a few days. She had bruises and cuts all over her and she suddenly opened her eyes and took a breath. It was really raspy. It was horrible." Ginny said, staring into space. Draco put his hand on hers. What am I doing? He casually took it away. She looked back at him now. "How did you see her?" she asked.  
Draco opened his mouth but at that moment the heard Harry and Ron and Hermione's voices coming close. Ginny and Draco sprung apart and hastily grabbed they books. "Go to the Astronomy Tower..." Ginny hissed.  
"OooOHHhh." Draco wagged his eyebrows cheekily.  
Glaring not so angrily, Ginny slipped between two book cases, vanishing in the shadows. Draco went the opposite way. Just in time, too, for at that moment The Amazing Three (Harry and Co.) appeared. They were talking about Snuffles or something or other. Whatever it was Draco didn't care and went on his way. ~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once inside the tower Draco told Ginny what he had seen.  
"I saw a girl on the ground next to my bed. She looked like she was struggling to get free from some ropes or something. I could hear her breathing and then silence. I couldn't see very well. She was partly in the shadows. I turned on the light and she disappeared."  
"Parvati, Lavender, and Kathryn all died when Hermione saw the girl. Why didn't the people in your dorm room die?" Ginny asked after a while.  
"I don't know. Maybe it was because I turned on the light. That could have disrupted something. Another thing, if Estel died in a violent way why didn't she become a ghost?"  
"I don't know." Ginny answered. They talked for a while after that. She really is beautiful Draco (finally) admitted to himself. He's not as bad as Ron and the others made him out to be, Ginny thought. They had stopped talking. Draco leaned in. This was it. Ginny leaned in as well.  
Then they... "I have to go," Ginny whispered. With that she left. Leaving a very confused Draco. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. Chapter 6: Body Count

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Body Count  
You might ask yourself how five people could go missing for two days without anyone noticing it. The morning after Ginny and Draco's "adventure", Caroline Dell, a small little 1st year, however, noticed. She walked into the unused greenhouse, that morning, and found the three Griffindors and two Slytherins. Later that year Caroline suffered a breakdown and had to leave school. She never married and lived in a small apartment with one light. She died in an asylum.  
Anyway, the girl screamed bloody murder in the chilly morning air. Ten minutes later, Dumbledore, and the teachers were out investigating the scene. The students were not allowed outside and were sent to their respective houses. When they were let out of their dorms for lunch, they found the mirrors were covered with black this time. Dumbledore gave a speech. He said they might have to close school. The dead were: Colin Creevy, Blaise Zambini, Dean Thomas, Stephen Borrelio - a Slytherin 2nd year, and Roberta Lopez, from Ginny's year. Many students were beginning to become anxious and people yelled up at the Head Table that the students should leave. No one wanted to die the way the others had. The Slytherins and Griffindors argued that the other two houses had nothing to worry about. No "attacks" had happened in those houses. Ginny became worried. She caught Draco looking at her pointedly and she followed him out. They weren't noticed in the uproar of protesting and hysterical students. Ginny and Draco walked outside near the lake. The greenhouses had been roped off.  
"What will we do?" asked Ginny. "They are talking of closing the school. It's like 1st year all over again." She shivered. Draco was silent for a while.  
"I say tonight we go to greenhouse 5 and look around," he suggested. They agreed to meet at 10 p.m. They walked for a while around the lake. Ginny suddenly stopped and her eyes rolled into the back their sockets so only the white showed. She gasped. Ginny had never felt anything like it. Draco gaped at her.  
"G-Ginny?" he stammered.  
"I can see her," Ginny whispered her voice worlds apart.  
"Estel?" Draco asked, but he received no answer. Then with a blink of Ginny's eyes they were back to normal and the sensation was gone. She crumpled to the floor. Draco reached out and they sat on the ground.  
"I saw...Estel. She was- with a boy- older than her," she swallowed. "They were in the greenhouse talking. And then I snapped out of it." ***********  
  
That night Draco and Ginny walked into greenhouse 5.  
"Think we'll find anything?" asked Ginny.  
"It's worth a look."  
They carefully opened the glass doors and walked in. Empty flowerpots and dead vines littered the tables and floors. The air began to grow colder. Ginny shivered and the room grew with plants and she found herself to be Estel. She glanced over at Draco and found him to be the boy from her vision that afternoon.  
"Daniel, they know we did it," she said reluctantly. Draco's features contorted into a rage so much out of character.  
"You told the Headmaster didn't you? You stupid girl! Now we'll be kicked out of school, probably sent to Azkaban!" He angrily advanced towards Ginny-Estel. Ginny backed up into a table. She crashed into a watering can and fell, drenching her robes. "I thought you loved me," she cried cowering from him.  
Draco-Daniel lashed out at her, "I never loved you! You muggle-lover! I needed you to plant the poison. I used you and you ate every word!" She sprang up, kicked him, and ran out of the greenhouse.  
"Comeback here you whore!" screamed Draco-Daniel, as he ran after her. He caught her outside the Entrance Hall bathroom.  
"You think you can just leave? I'm not done with you yet," Draco- Daniel hissed and pushed Ginny-Estel into the room. Draco-Daniel pulled out a knife and pointed it at her teasingly, an insane smile played on his lips. FAST-FORWARD:  
Ginny-Estel lay on the floor, blood pooled around her torn body. It felt to Ginny that she was being forced to do these things. She didn't know why she didn't just open her eyes and get up. She felt that the blood was not hers. Someone else had control of her body and she could only watch. But if the blood was fake wouldn't the ropes be also? Couldn't she just stand up? She had to find Draco. His body had been "taken over" too; what if he needed help?  
Slowly she opened her eyes and stood up. The ropes tried to hold her back at first but Ginny was determined that Estel wouldn't overpower her. She slowly walked to the door, despite her "wounds" she found she could walk easily and the pain seemed numbed. She walked slowly, as fast as Estel would let her, down the hallway. Where would Draco-Daniel be? She was moving but she knew not where. She realized in her sub-conscious that Estel was taking her to the Astronomy Tower. The school seemed dead but felt newer to Ginny than her Hogwarts did. She looked up.  
There was the door. She twisted the doorknob and walked in.  
"Draco," Ginny whispered, though Estel said "Daniel". The boy standing on the ledge turned and hysterically cried, "What have we done?" Ginny could hear through these tortured words, Draco's telling her to fight Estel. Estel moved toward Daniel.  
"Many things, Daniel," Estel answered.  
"It's too hard!" Ginny cried to Draco. "She's too strong!"  
"We shouldn't have done it, Estel!" Daniel moaned. Draco-Daniel's eyes grew horrified as he remembered, or rather, realized.  
"They killed people!" Draco cried to the girl in front of him. "Five or six who realized that they were practicing Black Magick."  
"We had no choice, Daniel, they got in the way." Ginny-Estel slowly walked over to Draco-Daniel, and climbed on to the ledge. Looking down, the blackness swirled beneath them, the ground too far away to see.  
"I love you, Ginny," Draco whispered as the spirits prepared to jump.  
"This is the end?" asked Daniel.  
"There was never a beginning, especially with us," Estel answered as Ginny whispered back. "I love you too, Draco."  
Ginny and Draco willed their bodies to come together. Their lips met and the darkness began to fade. Inside and out. The night air was lit with red and yellow light, illuminating the surrounding area. With a blink of an eye it was all over. Ginny and Draco pulled apart, as a wave passed over everything and they knew: they were back in their time. ************  
  
Later the people who died were buried on the school grounds. The students who had died, all Slytherin and Gryffindor, were not separated into houses. They were laid to rest among each other, no longer segregating the houses.  
Draco and Ginny realized that Estel and Daniel, who had jumped, had never revealed their feelings, thus ending their lives and the lives of others. Unfortunately, Ginny and Draco never found out what the Black Magick was all about, and Ginny didn't want to stir up any other memories.  
"I suppose their souls were laid to rest," Ginny commented a few days later. Draco smiled gently and kissed her scarred wrist. ************  
Hermione's dorm room was deserted. She now slept in Ginny's dorm. The beds were made. The wardrobes were empty. There thick layer of dust over everything. Under the bed, Estel lay in waiting. The End 


	7. Chapter 7: The Devil Storyan Author's no...

Author note: you know what I just have to say I am reeeaaaallllyyyy sorry that I haven't updated in the longest time. Things having to do with my dad loosing his job and then getting another one in another city has added to that. But not to worry I will still write even in the strange city I will move to. (that is if I still have people reading these things.)  
  
Well ta ta im off to update!  
-Stella 


	8. Chapter 8: read this!

Authors note:  
  
I can't believe I didn't put a disclaimer!!!  
  
Well here it is:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!  
  
There I've said it.... Are you happy now? sniff sniff  
  
Also be sure to read my new horror story featuring our favorite pair Draco and Ginny!  
  
And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead 


End file.
